


as the world turns

by kisekae_owo



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I have no idea how ao3 works help, M/M, The Skeld (Among Us), Trauma, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, also, bad writing we die without honor, everyone kinda sus lol, insert ok emoji here, ooc characters bcuz this my first atla fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekae_owo/pseuds/kisekae_owo
Summary: Zuko is a struggling impostor who's mission is to sabotage and kill everyone on their enemy ship.Sokka on the otherhand, is a crewmate and he has no idea what's happening when he starts to develop a slight crush on the teen whom he thought was trustworthy. (It's not like he knew so it's not his fault-)But the one thing they have in common is that they have no idea how they're gonna make this work out._____anyway i have come up from my procrastination grave and since no one has made an avatar/among us fic yet i'll do it myselfbehold the zukka among us au that nobody asked forenjoy this cringe :)(fic is on a short hiatus because of exams, sorry. chapter 5 might come out in 2 weeks)
Relationships: Slight Aang/Katara, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 86





	1. red is kinda sus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya so
> 
> Sokka - Blue  
> Zuko - Red  
> Aang - Yellow  
> Katara - Cyan  
> Toph - Green (lime or dark green idk im still deciding)

Zuko successfully manages to infiltrate the skeld, as he arrives all he has is one mission in mind.

_Sabotage and kill everyone._

Although he knew that he was a bad liar, he's made it this far and he won't give up n-

_**[ EMERGENCY MEETING ]** _

The one in the Blue Suit _(and the one who called the meeting)_ shouts, "Red is kinda sus... I think _he's_ the impostor!" He points at Zuko.

"What are you talking about? It's not me."

"Well, it seems to me like all you've been doing was running around, and you haven't been doing any tasks... care to _explain_?"

Zuko mentally facepalms, "We literally just arrived 2 seconds ago."

"That's what the impostor would say." Blue narrows his eyes a bit as he glares at him, "Very sus."

"But we don't have any proof yet, Sokka." The one in the Yellow Suit says, "We should probably just skip first."

"Aang is right, we can't just try and _guess._ " The girl in Cyan says.

Everyone agrees and proceeds to skips the vote.

_**No one was ejected. (Skipped)** _

Once the voting was over, the one in Yellow approaches him, "Sorry about that, we shouldn't have suspected you right off the bat." He apologizes.

"Uh, it's fine."

The boy smiles, "I'm Aang, by the way! What's your name?"

"...Zuko."

* * *

Zuko's first target was Blue _(who was known as "Sokka")_ , he was the person who was most suspicious of him so it was logical to take him out first.

He spots Sokka in electrical, uploading data. There was no one with them, they were alone and this was his chance-

"Woah, _Red!_ " Sokka finishes his task and steps back a few steps, "Were you just _staring_ at me this entire time?!"

"Ye-" Zuko sweats as he realizes what he was about to say and tries to cover up his mistake, "Uh, no... no I was doing the distributor task."

Blue stares at him with a sceptical expression, "Well, alright..." he says slowly, and walks away.

As Sokka leaves the room, he realizes that he's taking things too quick, he has to build trust first or else every wrong move he makes will make him even more suspicious than before.

* * *

"Uh, hey Aang." Zuko greets as he passes by Medbay.

"Hey Zuko! Did you need something?"

Zuko stares at the boy standing on a round platform, "So, what are you doing?"

"Oh this? I'm scanning!" Aang explains, "They sometimes require a few people to scan, the people who aren't required have probably already scanned before we arrived. It's kinda strange that _you_ don't know."

Zuko nods, "Sorry, I scanned differently before I got here so uh... I couldn't recognize it."

"Oh okay!"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Zuko breaks it.

"Once you're done with your tasks, wanna talk in the cafeteria?"

Aang steps off the scanner and smiles, "Sure! I'll be finished in a few minutes." He walks off and waves, "See you soon, Zuko!"

"Yeah, see you..." Zuko holds his hand up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short ass chapter bcuz im sleep deprived so i'll post a longer one tomorrow (maybe 1/2k words)
> 
> also sorry for no toph she comes in later ig
> 
> like comment and subscribe so you wont miss another future upload tHANks for wAtching


	2. imma tell you to the aUthOriTieS, I am the d e t e c t i v e here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is an inside joke you will never get  
> and also i turned sokka into a karen :)

Aang walks towards Zuko, who was sitting at the cafeteria. The boy approaches him and sits on the other side of the table.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Zuko thinks, he didn't actually think of what he was gonna say, "Uh... could you tell me a few things about the people on this ship?"

"Oh sure," Aang agrees, "We all haven't formally met yet but we talked a bit, I only know a few things about them judging by what I hear so it's probably not gonna be that accurate."

"Alright." Zuko nods and looks at Aang attentively.

"So... the girl wearing the Cyan Suit is Katara," Aang blushes a bit as he looks at Katara disposing trash, "she seems like the really responsible type so I think we can trust her."

Aang then shifts his gaze to the girl in the Dark Green suit, who was walking to security, "I think the girl in green is Toph, we haven't actually talked yet but I've heard a few things about her."  


"And lastly," Aang looks away from Toph and stares at Sokka, "that's Sokka, he's Katara's older brother, and he seems like a pretty funny guy."

"And you already know me!" Aang smiles, "I probably don't have to introduce myself again."  


Zuko just nods, there was another silence between them for a few seconds.  


"Hey Zuko, can I ask you something?" Aang asks, he leans forward from his chair.  


"Yes, what is it?"  


"What's your reason for coming with us?"  


"..."  


Zuko thought long and hard about that question, he couldn't state his real reason because then he'll know...  


"My father, he encouraged me to join this fleet." he lies, he knew that this wasn't true no matter how much he wished it was.  


"Well, your father seems nice!" Aang states, "He must be proud that you managed to make it."  


"Yeah," Zuko looks down on the table, "sure..."

* * *

  
Zuko was wasting time, he couldn't just stay put, he had to start doing something.  


He was currently alone in admin as he pulls something out of his pocket, it was a remote detonator, and he was about to sabotage reactor.  


Alarms start to ring as he activates the sabotage, everyone stops whatever they were doing and they start to run.

"Someone sabotaged reactor!" Aang shouts to everyone as he starts running, "We only have 20 seconds to fix it!"  


Zuko runs toward reactor as well, to avoid seeming suspicious. Once he arrives at the scene he spots Sokka on the right side of reactor, he was waiting for a second person to help him.  


"Come on!" Sokka exclaims, he hears the panic in his voice, "I could really use a hand here! _Literally!_ "  


"5, 4, 3, 2- _SOMEONE HELP!_ "  


Zuko hesitates, but makes up his mind and runs toward the left side.  


"I got it!" He informs as he scans his hand.  


"Haha! We did it!" Sokka shouts in relief, "Thank Tui and La, I thought we were gonna die back there..."  


"You guys fixed it?" Toph asks as she walks by reactor.  


Sokka huffs, "Yeah, what does it look like?"  


Toph shrugs as she walks away, "Alright then."  


"Hmm, sus..." Sokka glares at Toph.  


"Anyway, thanks for the help... we could've died without you." Sokka smiles at him, as he reaches out his hand, "I'm Sokka, by the way. I never caught your name."  


"Zuko... it's Zuko." A small, but genuine smile, appeared on Zuko's face as he accepts the handshake.  


He then thinks, maybe this won't be too bad...  


He wanted things to stay like this... but deep down, he knew that it was impossible.  


It could never work out between them, once he knew the real him.  


* * *

Zuko was just faking his tasks again in admin when all of a sudden, someone called an emergency meeting.  


_**[ EMERGENCY MEETING ]** _  


"I'm absolutely sure this time, _Dark Green_ is the _impostor!_ "  


" _Sokka!_ You can't just-" Katara says, but then gets interrupted.  


Toph had a neutral expression on her face, "Who's Dark Gr-"  


"She was in security when reactor was sabotaged! And security is the nearest place to reactor, which mEANS-"  


"No seriously, who in the world is-"  


"-She should have been the one to help me! But she didn't, she was just in security the _entire_ time!" Sokka defends, "care to _explain_?"  


" _Me_?"  


"Yes, _you_!"  


Toph proceeds to wave her hand over her face, "I'm _blind_ , sherlock."  


"THEN WHY WERE YOU IN SECURITY IF YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE?!"  


Toph just shrugs.  


"Alright, so if it _isn't_ Dark Green... then it must be Aang!" Sokka points at the boy.  


"What, why me?!" Aang protests, "It can't be me, Sokka... I scanned!"  


"Oh yeah? Well, where's your _proof_?!"  


Aang looks down at the floor and starts to get anxious.  


As Zuko stared at Aang, he felt like he needed to do something, he hesitates but then sighs, "Sokka, it's not Aang." he explains,  "He scanned in Medbay, I was there."  


Aang raises his head and looks at Zuko as he mouths the word, "Thanks..."  


Sokka narrows his eyes, "Alright then, if it isn't Aang then who else could it be..."  


"Well... what about you, _Sokka?_ " Toph starts, "All you've been doing is blaming people, don't you think that's a little _sus?_ "  


Sokka gasps, "What are you talking about?! I am the _detective_ here!"

"Just sayin', accusing people doesn't exactly make you seem anymore innocent." Toph explains, "Everyone here is suspicious so we don't exactly know who to trust. How do we know if we can trust you?"

"I- you know what, you make a pretty compelling point," Sokka agrees, "let's just skip for now."

_**No one was ejected. (Skipped)** _

"Thanks for defending me back there, Zuko." Aang sighs in relief, he and Zuko were still at the cafeteria.

Zuko nods, "No problem." 

Aang grins, "So, I guess we're officially friends now!" 

"We are?" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you just saved my life!" Aang explains, "And it seemed like you care, so I guess that makes us friends!"

"I guess so..." 

Another silence fills the air.

"Uh, you know," Zuko starts, "I've never had an actual friend before, except for my younger sisters' friends, I think we were kind of friends too..."

"You have a sister?" Aang asks, "What's she like?"

Zuko sighs, "She's a prodigy, and she was always better than me at everything..."

"Oh..." Aang says, "Well, why isn't she here right now?"

"She's probably with my dad right now on the sh-" Zuko realizes what he was about to say, it was pretty obvious that he made a mistake but he tries to fix it anyway, "-er, at home..."

Aang blinks, "Oh, alright." 

"Anyway, I'll go finish my tasks now!" Aang smiles, "We can talk again later at lunch! See you later, Zuko!"

"See you." He hovers his hand and puts it back down.

All of a sudden, someone approaches him from behind, "Hey, Zuko!"

Zuko hears Sokka's voice and turns towards him, "Sokka?"

"Yep," Sokka grins, "Can we do something? At some time...?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific about that." 

"I mean- can we hang out later, at lunch maybe?"

Zuko's eyes widen in surprise, he definitely wasn't expecting this from the guy who was skeptical about him an hour ago, "Uh... I would but Aang already asked me."

"Oh, well that's alright." Sokka says, "What about when everyone's asleep? I kinda wanna be alone when we talk."

Zuko looks at him again with a surprised expression, and smiles, "...I'd love to."

"Great! I'll see you soon!"

"See you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes sokka asked zuko on date is there a problem with that
> 
> also todays chapter is sponsored by raid shadow legends, one of the biggest mobile role-playing games of 2019 and it's totally free-


	3. that's rough, buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I think the real you... is the one I see now." ___
> 
> __angst, thats the entire chapter._ _

"Hey, Zuko! Over here!" Sokka whisper-shouts on a high room as he calls out for him and reaches out his hand, Zuko grabs Sokka's hand as he helps him climb up.

Once he makes it to the top, he looks around the unfamiliar room, it was a part of the ship _(specifically on top, kind of like an attic)_ and it seemed abandoned. There was a big window, showing a clear and perfect view of the moon.

Zuko gapes in awe as he looks at his surroundings, "I never knew there was a place like this on the ship..."

"This is my favorite spot," Sokka smiles and looks at him, "It's a secret so you _shush_ , don't tell anyone."

Zuko smiles back and provokes the teen, "Well, I can't make any promises-" 

"nO, if you tell I'm voting you out!" 

"Alright, alright..." He assures, "So, why did you bring me here?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to hang out for a bit." Sokka sits down on the floor and gazes out the window, Zuko joins him, "You know, I had a girlfriend once... her name was Yue."

"Oh, like the moon?" Zuko questions.

"Yeah..." Sokka looks down, "The funny thing is, we're staring at her right now."

"Wait, are you _serious_ -"

"Mhm," Sokka says, "My first girlfriend- _you know_ , turned into the _moon_."

"Oh..." Zuko just looks down, " _That's rough, buddy..._ "

He continues, "I wanna visit the moon... just so I could feel her presence again..."

"I miss her every day..." Sokka just smiles sadly. 

There was a comforting silence that surrounded them, he wanted them to stay like that but someone had to say something.

"I feel the same way, for someone I knew..." Zuko starts, he spoke fondly, "My mother, she left me when I was younger... I don't know where she is or if she's even alive... but she's the reason I'm here, she inspired me... she told me to explore space, and to land on the moon one day."

"Your mom seems nice..." Sokka looks at him, but then he sighs and looks back at the ground, he thinks about his mother... and how he doesn't even remember what she looked like, "Y'know, my mom is gone too... but she isn't coming back..."

" _Oh..._ "

"I had another girlfriend too- well I don't really know if she's considered my girlfriend but.. her name was Suki." Sokka smiles again thinking about her, "I met her before Yue and she was always there for me... I don't know where she is now but I hope I'll get to meet her again."

"You'll see them soon," Zuko awkwardly places his hand on Sokka's shoulder, "I know it."

"Thanks... you too." Sokka looks at Zuko and smiles at him, he smiles back, "I guess this makes us friends- no, friends sound too chummy, how about _acquaintances_?" 

"Yeah..." Zuko agreed, "acquaintances sound great."

They just gaze at the moon again, accepting the comforting silence.

* * *

Ever since that day, he and Sokka chatted on the same spot every night. They joked and laughed, and on some days they didn't say anything to each other, they just gazed at the moon.... it was nice.

Zuko relished those days, he wanted things to stay like that forever, he wanted to stay with Sokka forever.

He felt like he was able to be himself with Sokka, but he knew that the person he was with him _wasn't_ real...

* * *

Ever since their first actual talk with each other, Sokka started to feel a familiar feeling.

Every time he talked to Zuko, every time Zuko laughed at his jokes, he always felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach- or something like that.

A few days after it started, he remembered how he felt around Yue and realized what he was feeling...

He had a crush on Zuko- he had a crush on him _hard_.

He didn't know that he was gonna fall this quickly, sure the boy is attractive, kinda smart, and has the best laugh- but that doesn't mean he's allowed to fall for the guy who he was _sus_ about just a few days ago! He was hopeless- 

How could the universe do this to him... every time they hang out the feelings just get bigger, like another butterfly has been added to his already vast collection! He could make a zoo with all these butterflies it was crazy- 

But he couldn't help it, everything about Zuko was just- perfect.

He starts to think, maybe these feelings aren't so bad...

* * *

They were at the secret spot again, and this was Sokka's chance! This was the perfect moment... the perfect time to tell him!

"I know that we haven't exactly been in pretty good terms before, but seeing how you've been acting..." Sokka starts, his hand slowly leaning in on Zuko's, "I just wanted to let you know that..."

He notices his friend looking down and- he couldn't... he couldn't say it now, he was taking things too fast.

"...I _trust_ you, Zuko." Oh, how he wishes he could change that one word-

Zuko looks at Sokka, the Blue boy looks back at him, and notices the sadness in his eyes, he tugs his friend's hand, "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know how this is ever gonna work out..." Zuko's voice shakes, he breathes heavily and lets go of Sokka's hand, "I... I wish I could tell you- I wish that you would accept the real me, but I know that it can never happen..."

"What do you mean?"

"If you knew why I was actually here," He looks down, "I don't think you'll mean any of the words you said."

"I don't want it to end that way," he whispers, "I'm scared... scared of what you'll think of me."

"I don't want to be alone again..."

"But you _aren't_ alone...! Everyone is here for you! I... _I'm_ here for you..." Sokka looks at him, determined to make him feel better, he couldn't stand seeing his friend like this.

"Well, I don't really know much about the _real you_ but... I kinda think you're wrong about that." He continues and puts his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I think the _real you_... is the one I see now."

"I..." Zuko looked vulnerable as tears flow down his face, he looks away from Sokka's gaze, "I wish it was..."

Zuko stands up and walks away, he leaves Sokka alone.

Sokka looked heartbroken, as he glances at the moon, thinking, he wondered what Zuko was talking about, who the real him was... and if he was ever gonna like the real him...

As he walks back to the main room, he hears Katara calling for him and stops, "Sokka? What happened?"

He doesn't look at Katara, he just looks down and sighs, "I don't know what I did wrong..."

* * *

Zuko paces around in the cafeteria, he felt conflicted. He didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't know what was right or wrong-

He knew this was wrong, the feelings he developed of the blue crewmate, but it felt right... Why couldn't he just do his mission? Why did he have to fall in love with a _crewmate_?

Why do the others care so much about him? Why did he have to be the impostor...

_Why_ , why did it have to be _him.._?

Everything felt _wrong_ , it felt so wrong to disobey father, but it felt _right_ to be with him, with _Sokka_.

He loved _everything_ about Sokka, even though he knew it was wrong- he loved his laugh, his jokes, the way he looks at the moon, the way he looks at _him_...

It felt right when they talked, when they smiled, and when they just gazed in silence... even if it was just for a moment, he felt _comfort_ in Sokka...

For the first time in years, he felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i have no idea what im writing most of the time im just going with the flow lmAo i'll probably fix some stuff once im done posting all the chapters bcuz im weird that way and i dont fix anything beforehand
> 
> also i sucky sucky at angst so i hope this was good enough
> 
> and i have no reason on why yue is still the moon I'm just doing it for the joke deAl wiTh iT


	4. everyone is sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aangst (and cringe), thats the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl half of the reason why I didn't post this chapter early was because I was trying to add as much events as possible and I kept on changing the dialogue and added more inner monologue (since my writing is heavily based more on the dialogue), but the other half was because I was really self-conscious about how I wrote this chapter and how edgy and quick-paced it was (but then again thats pretty much how among us works, you won't know if or when you could get killed- wait is that a spoiler), but then I got it beta read by my friend vixie (who also helped me with the plot for this chapter & for chapter 5 and wrote 50 or 40% of the parts, kudos to her btw :D) and im feeling a lot less panicky than before so now I can gladly present to you chapter 4 :))
> 
> if this chapter goes down in flames im blaming vixie for it JKJK VIXIE UR EPIC LOL

There he was again.

He was there, dangling off the edge of the ship, his father furious with him and threatening to throw him off-board as he was the only support Zuko's body had.

"Please, Father..." Zuko pleaded. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, "I'm sorry I spoke out of turn- I promise I will be obedient! Just please...!"

Every time he spoke it felt as if he was suffocating, like there was an enormous weight on his chest that just won't go away. His heart was pounding, and he was getting lightheaded, but instead of his father sparing him like what was supposed to happen--

He fell, he let him get lost in space; it terrified him, he couldn't breathe...

He was shaking in his suit, squirming around, trying to make it back to the ship, but it was already out of reach...

He wanted to scream but he couldn't-

He didn't want to die, not like this.

It hurts... everything hurts.

* * *

Sokka woke up as he heard a blood-curdling scream. He rushed to the separate beds and spots Zuko; the teen was curled up into a ball on his bed as he started whimpering and muttered things he couldn’t make out.

He felt anguished to see the boy look so vulnerable. He tried to approach his friend but the Red teen flinched at the sight of him; it broke his heart.

"No, please..." Zuko cried, "I'm sorry..."

He wanted to do something, but he didn’t know what.

A few minutes later, Aang arrived, and he was catching his breath, "Zuko!" He started to worry. As Zuko heard his name, he flinched and sobbed.

"What happened...?" Aang frowned. He looks towards Sokka.

"I don’t know..." Sokka muttered, for the first time in a while, he doesn’t know what to do.

Even if though he knew that it was a bad idea, Sokka decided. he walked towards Zuko again and sat beside him.

"S-Sokka?" Zuko stuttered and looked at Sokka. His eyes were unfocused as it seemed like he wasn’t completely lucid.

"Yeah," Sokka looked back at the boy fondly, "It was just a nightmare... don’t worry."

"I'm sorry..." He choked out, his sobs grew softer as they turned to whimpers, "I'm sorry..."

They just stayed like that for the rest of the night. And all Sokka was thinking about was different ways on how to murder whoever did this to Zuko.

* * *

Zuko woke up to find Sokka asleep and leaning against him. He stands up and leaves him. He must've panicked a few hours ago, he just sighs and goes to admin.

As he walks, he hears Sokka trying to run towards him as he waves, "Hey, Zuko!"

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Zuko bluntly states and walks away.

"Are you sure?" Sokka follows him, "You were really depressed earlier, and I was thinking maybe-"

"Goddammit Sokka, just leave me alone!" He yelled and Sokka backed up.

"Yeesh," The blue teen frowned as he puts his hands in front of him, bracing himself, "I was just trying to comfort you..."

"I'm not in the mood for your _comfort_ at the moment."

His nightmares always left him so irritated, so it was probably best to stay away from the others for a while. He continues walking, leaving Sokka where he was. As he arrives at Admin, he spots Aang swiping his card. The Yellow boy notices him and smiles.

"Good morning, Zuko!" He beamed.

"...Morning," said Zuko. He walked towards him and just stands beside him. There was a silence between them as Aang continues his attempts of trying to swipe his card. Then all of a sudden, Zuko had the strong urge to do something, he had to do something.

No, he didn't-

Yes, he did.

He knows what his mission is, he won't stall anymore, he won't disappoint father anymore. He had to do this.

He pulls out a knife from his pocket, grips the child's shoulder, and aims the knife at Aang's stomach- Aang paled and gripped Zuko's wrist before he could impale him, "Z-Zuko, what are you-" He tried to resist.

"Stop, please-" Aang pleaded. He gripped Zuko's wrist harder and tried to push him aside. The boy's pleads rang in his ears, he didn't like it... he didn't like it at all.

"Please, Zuko- _Please_!"

He hated it; he hated this feeling- he hated feeling all this guilt...

" _Shut up_...!" He shouted as he pushed the knife to the boy's stomach harder.

He hated hearing the cries of an innocent.

"You don't have to do this!" Aang cried. He was sweating as he gripped Zuko as his life depended on it. The boy looked terrified, so terrified...

"I promise I won't tell _anyone_..!"

...Does father enjoy hearing these sounds?

" _Please!_ " There were tears in the boy's eyes, Aang gasped for air as his sobs get louder, Zuko heard pounding in the boy's chest, " _I don't wanna die!_ "

_No, no, no..._ Zuko shook his head and moves a few steps back. He starts to tremble. He was about to end a life.

Just like his father asked of him...

Zuko dropped his knife. He felt sick as his stomach turned... that meant-

He wished it wasn't true... he wished his father wasn't as sadistic as he thought he was; he thought he cared for him... he- No. He does care, he does want you... he wouldn't try to teach you a lesson if he didn't.

Then why did it feel so _wrong_...?

Zuko touched his cheek. It felt wet. He felt tears as they rolled down his face. He started to break down and fell to the ground. He didn't know what to do anymore... he felt lost.

No, he was weak... _so weak_.

* * *

Aang's eyes darted around the room, looking for a way to escape. His heart was racing as the knife was pointed towards him. He thought he heard Zuko sobbing for a moment.

That was his time to run.

He dashed out of the room to hear a clatter on the floor. Turning back, all he saw was a fallen teenager who seemed broken by something _(or someone...)_ , and a person who didn't mean to hurt anyone. He couldn't understand why the teen was doing this, but even if he didn't deserve this, Aang _had_ to call an emergency meeting.

"Go on. Eject me... You know _what_ I am." Zuko stands up from where he broke down and tells him from behind.

Aang knew that everyone deserves a second chance, as he remembered that Zuko refused to kill him. He turns away and runs towards the cafeteria where at least a few people should have been.

He knew Zuko didn't really kill him, but he doesn't want to know what would happen if he didn't resist... He knew what he had to do, "I'm sorry, Zuko..."

_**[ EMERGENCY MEETING ]** _

"What happened?" Katara asked as she looked straight at Aang.

No... he couldn't.

Zuko had someone he loved here, he noticed. The way Zuko looks at Sokka, it reminded him of the way he looked at Katara. When they talked, it seemed like all Zuko thought about was Sokka. He and Sokka must have been together for a while now, he just couldn't break what they had...

He couldn't imagine what would happen if he'd lost Katara...

"I vote myself out." Zuko raised his hand as he looked at everyone.

Aang turned to the teen, "Zuko, no..."

"Why?" Toph asked, raising her eyebrow.

The boy tugged Zuko's sleeve, he whispered, "Zuko, _please_... I want you to live."

Zuko looked at him with a confused expression, "Why would you-"

"I know how you like Sokka," Aang interrupted, he stared at him determinedly, "I want you to be there for him."

"Wh- but what if he finds out?" He objected, the last thing he would want was for Sokka to feel betrayed because of him.

Aang nodded, "I'll make sure he won't."

"Do it for him, Zuko."

A few seconds later, Katara starts, "We should skip for now, we don't have any information on the impostor yet." Everyone else nods.

_**No one was ejected. (Skipped)** _

* * *

Sokka looked at Zuko heartbroken, he wanted to get ejected...

After the meeting, Sokka paced around the hallways, he felt like this was his fault. He shouldn't have said all those things he said, he should've left him alone- he made Zuko feel so terrible... He was the reason Zuko looked so vulnerable.

Even though he wanted to stay away, the other side of him wanted to help his friend- he wanted things to go back to what they used to be.

It was decided, Sokka thought about spending more time with the teen. He wanted Zuko to laugh with him (or at least at him) again...

He would do whatever it takes to make him feel better.

* * *

Zuko got a weird feeling, Sokka was acting strange... he acted more, clingy?

"Hey, Zuko!" The Blue boy ecstatically greets as he walks toward Zuko in the cafeteria _(who was faking wires)_.

"Heyyy... Sokka." 

Zuko held that 'hey' for far too long- that must've made him seem strange as well.

Sokka then proceeds to ask different types of questions about him, _(like "what's your favorite color?" Or "what's your favorite type of meat?" ~~Or even just "What's your type?"~~ )_ not only that, but he also started making more jokes and they seemed a lot more forced than before, it went on like this for a few days now.

But then he realized, Sokka must've been getting suspicious of him again.

He started to worry, he tried ignoring the boy or simply avoiding him. Sokka noticed this and just asked him, "What's wrong?"

Zuko doesn't answer, he just turns away and leaves- well tries to, Sokka grabs his wrist-

* * *

-as Zuko turned.

"Let's just- talk, Zuko."

The Red teen sighed and tried to turn around, "There's nothing we have to talk about."

"But there is!"

"Even if there was, It's none of your concern," Zuko looked away from him, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because-" Sokka started, "You're my friend! Of course I care...! Why wouldn't I-"

"Are you that dense?! There's nothing about me that you could possibly care about!" Zuko suddenly snaps, he had a confused yet angry expression on his face, but his eyes... they looked lost, "What do you even like about me?!"

"I like you because... you're you," Even though being called dense wasn't the best thing he's said to him, Sokka liked Zuko for who he was and no snarky remark is gonna change that, "And I think that's enough for me."

Zuko turned to him, looking stunned, but also a bit glad.

"But-" He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find any words he could use to protest, so he just sighed, "Alright, let's talk."

**_[ EMERGENCY MEETING ]_ **

"Gah, Zuko and I were having a conversation here!" Sokka groaned, he drops his head on the table of the cafeteria and raises it back up, "What is it now?!"

"Everyone, I have a feeling that Toph is the impostor!" Katara pointed at the Dark Green girl.

"wHAT?!"

"You didn't fix the wires, you were connecting them to the wrong colors," Katara starts, "You were trying to sabotage the wires to make us do more work!"

Aang sweatdropped, "Um, Katara you can't sabotage wi-"

"What is wrong with you people?!" Toph shouted, "We've already been through this... I'm _blind_ , remember? I can't exactly see _color,_ or _ANYTHING_ for that matter. So don't forget next time, Madame Fussy Britches."

Katara roared, "Then why were you doing tasks in the first place?!"

"I wanted to be useful in _some_ way."

"I still don't believe you," She glared at Toph as she crosses her arms, "you could be faking that whole _being blind_ excuse!"

Aang jumps in, "Let's all calm down for a moment, we don't have any proof and you two shouldn't jump into conclusions-"

The Cyan girl shifts her gaze to the boy and starts yelling, "I'M COMPLETELY _CALM_! AND I AM _NOT_ JUMPING INTO CONCLUSIONS."

"I can see that- but we need actual proof, we can't risk losing a crewmate..."

"...Alright," Katara frowned, but he made a fair point, "I'll get more proof on this."

He sighed in relief, "Thank you."

**_No one was ejected. (Skipped)_ **

* * *

Katara walked away from the cafeteria. She looked around trying to find proof on why Toph is the impostor, but all she could see right now was the Dark Green girl walking over to the trash chute to dispose. Nothing strange, so far… but it’s a visual task, so she paid attention to how she did it.

The trash went out, Toph wasn’t the impostor...

If it isn’t Toph, then who else could it be?

Katara sighed and walked towards navigation. While walking she spots Zuko doing shields, now that she mentioned it, Sokka did say he suspected him a while back so she should probably keep an eye on him just in case.

The Cyan girl paid close attention to what Zuko was pressing, but a few minutes later after pressing the screen, he just walked away...?

She didn’t see any reaction from the task. She looked out the window and none lights that were outside lit. Not only that, but the taskbar implemented in their helmets never went up...

Katara gasped and turned to the teen who walked away just now. No... it couldn’t be...

She decided to walk towards the Red teen, "Zuko!"

"Hm?" Zuko turned back to face Katara.

"I know what you are..."

Zuko’s eyes widen, he fidgets in worry, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you’re my brother’s " _best friend"_ ," Katara answered, "but you were also the very person who sabotaged reactor in the first place..."

He stepped backward, terrified as sweat pooled from his forehead.

"You’re the Impostor, Zuko." Katara threatened, "And I _will_ make sure you get ejected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a mess i know- but thats enough about my crippling self-doubt, judging by the events y'all already know that chapter 5 is probably not gonna go well :D


End file.
